Running Back to You
by SaritaChels10
Summary: It has been six years since the clow cards were captured and changed to sakura cards. sakura is a different person now, so what happend when Syaoran comes back? my first fic so please let me know what you think. not sure where the story is going yet...
1. Chapter 1: She Had Forgotten

She had forgotten. As she lay in her bed trying to remember how he made her feel, she realized that she could no longer smell his sweet scent. He was gone and his scent left with him. And as she held herself wrapped in her blankets she remembered the day he left. The day he walked away from her in his yellow corduroy jacket. That was all she remembered. She cried.

Sakura woke to the annoying sound of her alarm. Another pointless day. She rose slowly, her head hanging and walked to the mirror in her bathroom. Finally after rinsing her face off in the sink she looked up into some familiar emerald eyes. "Ugh I look awful!" She said covering her face.

"You say that every morning, I'd think you would get used to it someday." came the voice of the tiny teddy bear floating toward her.

"Good morning to you too Kero." Sakura chimed as she shut the door in the face of her friend.

Kero laughed as he went to his TV and turned on his favorite video game, he was so close to beating the bad Ganandorf in Zelda: Twilight Princess. To his surprise when the TV came on he didn't see himself as Link but instead he saw a young Sakura that was getting ready to seal the Fight card. "Aww...those were the good day. Me and Sakura chasing down all of the Clow Cards, with Tomoyo and the kid. Yup the good ol' days." Kero sat there for a second remembering all the good times they had had and how long it had been since then.

He then turned and looked at a picture on Sakura's desk. In the picture were two beautiful young ladies, Tamoyo, who had remained a true friend to Sakura through out the years stood with her long navy hair and beautiful plum eyes, as a beaming Sakura, with her growing auburn hair and emerald eyes, hugged her with a huge smile on their faces. That picture had been taken at Tomoyo's 14th birthday party almost four years before.

It had been six year since all of the Clow Cards had been caught and reincarnated in to Sakura cards and so much had changed since then. Sakura was now 17 and in her senior year of highschool, and though she still retained much of her child like qualities she was no longer the cute little 11 year old she used to be. She had grown into a radiant 6' angel with gorgeous long auburn hair, those big beautiful emerald eyes, sexy curvy figure, and an attitude to go with it. Come on did you really think she would be a perfect sweet little angel forever? Every body has to grow up some time.

"Kero! Can you hand me my bathrobe? It should be sitting there on the chair," Sakura cried from the bathroom as the sound of running water had stopped.

"Yeah sure here it is!" Kero said as he closed his eyes and held the heavy pink robe near to the bathroom door.

In no time at all Sakura appeared out from the steam drying her hair with a towel. "Hey Kero, tomorrow Tomoyo and I are going to the carnival so...hey what are you watching?" her attention turned to the TV screen. Just at that moment a boy with brown eyes and mouse brown hair appeared wearing green traditional Chinese robes. Sakura blushed as she watched him cast a spell with the help of his magical sword.

"Your going to the carnival without me? Again? Your not going with that weasel kid are you? Sakura...?"

Sakura stood staring at the boy on the TV screen and started when she heard Kero's voice again, "Hmm? Oh, yeah we are going to the carnival again, and Itachi may or may not be coming with us. But anyways your going to have to provide dinner for yourself, since dad will be at a conference." Sakura turned from the TV and headed to her closet to choose her outfit for the day.

Kero flew over and glared at his master for a long time before saying "That weasel is going with you isn't he? Sakura I don't like him, I don't trust him."

"Kero it's non of business who I go to the carnival with. Plus, just because his name means weasel does not mean he is one, so stop calling him that!"

"Sakura it is my job to protect you from bad people and that boy is nothing but trouble, your better off with the kid than with that weasel."

"Shut up Kero! I am almost a grown adult! I can make these decisions on my own. I like Itachi and he likes me. So stay out of it." she said as she headed back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Yeah he deffinetly likes you, or at least your body."Kero said under his breath as he angrily started his video game.

In the bathroom Sakura was again face to face with her self. Why was Kero such a jerk?! Sakura had dated so many boys and kero had said the same thing about each one. True all of those relationships ended bad, but couldn't he let her make her own decisions with out butting in?

And why did he always have to mention Syaoran? She didn't care about him anymore. They had both decided it was too hard to keep a long distance relationship going. It was a mutual agreement and they had each chosen to be happy with their choice. And she was, she had felt nothing when she saw him on that TV screen. That was in the past, plus she would probably never see him again.

Now she had Itachi, and she liked him. He was handsome and and the captain of the basket ball team and one of the most popular guys in the school. He was perfect, and he liked her. So she was happy.

She picked up her brush and determining to have a good day not matter what kero said, turned on her blow dryer and began primping herself.

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted as Sakura walked up to their usual meeting spot and gave her a hug.

"Hey Tomoyo! How was your mom's company party?" Sakura asked as they started walking toward the school.

"Ugh so boring. I don't understand why I always have to go to those. I mean those buisness men are all such perverts..flirting with a girl who is 3 times younger than any of them, and with their wives standing right there too..." The girls laughed as they walked inside the school and headed to their lockers.

Just as she was grabbing chemistry book two strong arms grabbed Sakura around the waist and a quiet deep voice whispered in her ear, "good morning sexy!"

Sakura smiled and pushed those arms away, "Good Morning Itachi." She continued grabbing her books as Itachi started talking again.

"Hey there's still 15 minutes before home room starts, lets go to the locker room and you can do that thing you did for me the other night again. That was really nice," He barried his head in her hair and started kissing her neck.

Sakura laughed and pushed him away again, "No, sorry but I have stuff to do today...hey what's going on down there?" Sakura's attention was drawn to a large crowd gathering in the middle of the hall way.

"Oh nothing just a couple visitors getting some un-needed attention...come on let's go...hey Sakura? where are you going?" Itachi glared at Sakura as she walked down the hall way and in to the crowd.

Sakura pushed past all of the people, in to the middle of the gathering. People were talking loudly saying things like "welcome back!" "Long time no see!" and "How is Hong Kong these days?" Sakura finally made it past all of her class mates to the source of the excitement. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and she blushed and she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Hello, Sakura"

"...Syaoran?"


	2. Chapter 2: She Couldn't Believe Her Eyes

She couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered the day he left, the day they decided that their relationship should end. She remembered the letters received after that. She remembered the nigth she realized it was really over, the night she lost his scent, the night she lost all hope of ever seeing him again. And yet, here he was standing in front of her.

"Sakura you know this guy?" Itachi said from behind her as the crowd parted to let him by. Itachi put his arm around her shoulder to let everyone know where he stood with her.

"Umm...yeah we went to school together a long time ago." Sakura looked quickly at Itachi and then back at Syaoran. "Itachi this is Li Syaoran, Syaoran this is my..."

"I'm Sakura's boyfriend, Itachi," He said as he held out his hand fo Syaoran to shake. Syaoran took it and bowed.

"Hey, Itachi we have to get to class before they take attendance hurry up!" with a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek and a slight bow to Syaoran he and most of the students left.

"So Li? How have you been?" Tomoyo asked breaking the awkward silence that mingled in the hall way.

"I've been very well. Pretty busy but good." Syaoran looking at Tomoyo and then gazed back at sakura.

"Well we have to umm...go to home room..so we'll see you later" Sakura said quickly turning away.

"How about you have lunch with us today. It would be great to catch up with you! Wouldn't it Sakura?" Tomoyo said grabbing sakura by the jacket and holding on threateningly.

Sakura stopped and with out turning around said. "Yeah that would be nice. Come on tomoyo we'll be late!"

"Ok I'll see you then!" Syaoran yelled after them as Sakura dragged Tomoyo out of site.

Sakura looked behind her to make sure the coast was clear before asking tomoyo "Why did you invite him to eat lunch with us?"

"I dunno maybe because we used to be friends! What's wrong with you Sakura? I thought you of all people would be glad to see him! Plus, Itachi has basket ball practice during lunch today so we can talk to syaoran without any interuptions."Sakura rolled her eyes as tomoyo glared her and decided that she didn't feel like fighting about Itachi right now so she remained silent.

All that morning through each class there was only one thing on Sakura's mind...Syaoran. She kept going over their meeting in the hall. Was that really him? He had to be nearly 18 by now and boy did he look it. He was much taller probably around 6' 7" tall. And he wasn't that skinny anymore, one could definitely tell that under the nice long sleeve red shirt he was wearing were some muscles, he may not have been as built and buff as Itachi but he sure wasn't the skinny little toothpick he used to be. But, as Sakura had noticed, his hair was still the untaimed mess of brown, and his brown eyes were still the same ones she had loved so much before. Was it a dream? It felt like a dream. And beyond all of those thoughts Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Syaoran was thinking of her too, and if he was just as shocked to see her, as she was to see him.

Well she was right about one thing...Syaoran was deffinetly thinking about her. But he wasn't surprised at all to see her, instead he was shocked at how much she had changed. When Syaoran had last seen her they were both 12 years old and they were still skinny little kids back then. But now that they had grown up and were both practically adults he felt the pain of what he might have missed during these past year. She was absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt that she deserved the best, so he couldn't help but clench his fist when he thought of that big shot jerk putting his arm around her shoulder, like he owned her. Man why was he so stupid? Why did he let her go? He wondered silently to himself, thinking of the past and wondering if things could ever be the same again. Was Sakura happy to see him? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Did She still have feelings for him?

Her stomach was in pain. It had been in a knot ever since she left him alone in the hallway, and now that she was on her way to have lunch with him it was not getting any better. "Tomoyo do we have to go and have lunch with him?" she looked to her friend with pleading eyes.

"Of course we have to! Sakura what is wrong with you? We used to be friends, and even if life has changed since he has gone, we can't be rude! Don't you want to know what has happened in his life since we saw him?" Sakura didn't answer, "Plus you guys need to figure things out and you'll never be able to do that until you talk."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo shocked. She opened her mouth to speak then decided against it when she saw the smirk on Tomoyo's face. Instead she continued walking and as they turned the corner and saw Syaoran sitting in the yard waiting for them she clenched her teeth into a tight fake smile and said "I am not rude."

Syaoran stood as the two girls joined him. "Good afternoon Tomoyo, Sakura."

"Hey Li!"

"Hi Syaoran."

They stood there, Syaoran looking at Sakura, Sakura looking at the ground, and Tomoyo smiling and looking back forth between the two of them. "Well shall we sit down?" Tomoyo finally said as she lead them to the shade under a tree. "Isn't this where we used to sit all of those years ago?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked around at the familiar garden area, "Yeah it was, except I believe we were on the other side of the fence." Syaoran noted thinking back to all of those years. "How has Tomoeda been since I left?" he said looking back at Sakura.

"Everything has been fine. Nothing really big has changed." Tomoyo said.

"What about our old school mates? I didn't many of them when I was in the hallway."

"O, well Rika and Mr. Terada got married last summer. Chiharu and Yamazaki moved to the U.S. and are getting married soon. And Eriol of course is still in England." Sakura answered thinking about their old friends.

"And who is your new friend? That guy from this morning?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he looked at the grass he was currently shredding to pieces.

"Itachi?"Sakura asked looking up.

"Yeah, how long have you been with him?" Syaoran said hiding his anger as much as he could..

"Just for a couple weeks," Sakura said turning to the basket ball court and spotting her boyfriend doing drills with the rest of his team, "He's on the basket ball tem."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup he's the team captain."

"What about you?" Tomoyo jumped in trying to stop Sakura before she said something that she would regret. "Do you have a girl friend Li?

"No. I don't really have time for a girl friend."

"So what are you doing these days?" Tomoyo asked.

"School, and studying with mother." Syaoran answered very seriously.

"Oh yeah big future leader of the Li clan. That must me exciting." Tomoyo said starting to get annoyed with the way Sakura was not talking.

"Yeah, I guess so, doesn't leave me a lot of free time and Meilin is always giving me a hard time about that."

Sakura looked aup and smiled when she heard her friend's name, "How is Meilin doing?" she immediately asked Syaoran.

"She's doing fine I guess, not really doing what she supposed to. Always messing around with boyfriend. She is going to get in to major trouble one of these days."

"Yeah that definitely sounds like Meilin!" Sakura said smiling. She looked up at Syaoran and their eyes met. They stayed sitting there looking at each other for what seemed like forever.

Tomyo who saw her chance to leave the two alone made a quick exit pretending she saw some one she needed to talk to. "Well I'm gonna go, see you in class Sakura." happy that neither Syaoran or Sakura even noticed her leaving she left ver pleased with her self and with the hope that they would remember how much they loved each other and will get back together agian.


End file.
